This was NOT Part of the Plan
by Panic.and.Pride
Summary: [Is slowly being rewritten: 2 out of 9 complete] [AU] EDXENVY! yay! “For some reason, he seems to like you. He also likes me, which makes a lot more sense.” Ed's school life gets really boring. Until a certain Palmtree comes to town....
1. Chapter 1

**Rewritten because Author doesn't want to do her science homework. Enjoy.**

**Hey hey! **

**Since my other fic I posted isn't getting any reviews -.- -(-is not happy-)- I've decided to post another story, hopefully this one will get reviews --hint hint--**

**Warning for some swearing, and boyxboy goodness. Also, I start calling Ed, Edo once and then during this chapter. Just telling you know. All the teachers in this fic ARE real teachers from my school. I'm also sorry for all the grammar and/or spelling errors that are in the Fic. My bad!**

**This is an AU fic, so the characters will be OOC. I still hope you enjoy it though.**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! …..My poor life story…..**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed sleepily got out of bed. He turned to this bedside table, and groaned when he saw what time it was. 7:30 and he had 15 minutes to have a shower, get dressed, eat, pack his bag and make his lunch. He sighed and pulled off the covers. Sulking, he walked towards his wardrobe. He grabbed the first spare clothes that were clean enough to wear in public and went to have a quick shower. Well, not really since he knew he was going to be late for school again anyways.

Edward Elric was just your normal 15-year-old boy, even though he was as short as an 11-year-old. He lived with only his father even though his father was never there. But Ed learnt how to take care of himself, well, learnt enough to survive anyway. His father was a well-known scientist, so money wasn't an issue.

After getting everything ready for school, he quickly ran out of the house, his hands fixing his blonde hair into a braid, as he sprinted towards the school.

On the way there, he met up with his best friend in the world, Roy Mustang. Roy had been his friend since pre-school.

Roy, wherever he went, was considered a hottie by just about every female on the entire planet. His dark hair, and dark blue eyes that almost looked black, just seemed to attract females these days. That, and Roy had charm. He was charismatic and a very people person.

Ed, on the other hand, was the opposite. He had light blonde hair, longer than his shoulders which he braided, and golden eyes. He had only one girlfriend before, Rose, but that was long ago. Ed had no charm. Ed was more likely to bite hands than shake them. Also, Roy was at least two heads taller than Ed.

"Hey, Edo-chan, what's up." said Roy, as Ed caught up too him. Roy ruffled Ed's hair, getting a few curses in return.

"Nothing much, you bastard. You screwed up my hair! And don't call me 'chan'!" complained the little Elric. Roy just chuckled to himself, and continued to walk. Ed muttered more curses at Roy, as he redid his ruined braid. He then ran back to Roy again, and walked beside him in comfortable silence. While they were walking, Ed gave a huge yawn.

"I don't even know why I come to school anymore, I already know it all…Well just the stuff that's going to get me into that State Science College anyway. It's so boring. Nothing _ever_ happens. It's always the same routine, same classes and the same people. Damn, I need a change," ranted Ed, waving his arms around to get the point across. Roy laughed at this, shook his head, and said

"Something's bound to happen soon." They returned to silence until they reached the school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo, Edo, I'll meet you in homeroom, all right?" was the first thing Roy said to Ed as the school doors closed behind them, as they stood in the overly loud corridor, already walking off without an answer to the group of blonde girls at his left who were making sad attempts at flirting.

"Yes, of course Roy. Whatever you want Roy. I'll die for you Roy." Ed muttered in a sarcasm-lade tone to no one. Turning the code for his locker, he opened it, and got his books ready for his first two classes, Art and Home Economics. Joy.

He slowly walked to his Homeroom class, getting ready for another exciting day at school.

Yeah, whatever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Today class, we have a new student" explained Mrs. Linford, his homeroom, teacher. At this, many of the students picked their heads off their desks. Ed among them. They never got new students. Ever. The school as a public school, and no one wanted to come here. Well, looks like things were going to change from now on.

"Now, the student should arrive at any moment. We'll just wait till then."

And so the class waited in silence.

…

And waited. And waited some more. Most of the class had fallen asleep on their desks waiting.

**BAM!** The door swung open, hitting the wall. In walked a tall teen, with green-black hair, up in a pony tail, bright purple eyes, and chewing pink bubble gum. He blew a big bubble, as he stared around the room. He was wearing a tight, midriff bearing t-shirt, with baggy black pants that had lots of chains and metal on it, completing the outfit with black shoes. He had that attitude of touch-me-and-I-will-kill-you-with-a-spork. Ed found him to be absolutely gorgeous.

Yes, Ed was gay. That's the reason why he broke up with his first girlfriend.

"Ah!" said Mrs. Linford, clapping her hands together in an excited way that could only be fake this early in the morning, "This must be the new student, To-"

"Envy."

"I'm sorry what?" said Mrs. Linford, frowning and looking at 'Envy'. She didn't like to be interrupted, but she held her tongue and let the new kid explain himself.

"My name, it's Envy. Not Tom, Envy" said the surprising high-pitched voice of Envy. He was still looking around the room, but he stopped when he saw Ed. Ed blushed, those eyes were just too much, and he looked down. But when Envy looked away again, Ed looked back up at him. He couldn't get enough of those eyes.

"Well, Envy, you can take a seat next to…" Mrs. Linford's eyes quickly looked around the room for an empty set. "…Roy Mustang, the black haired one."

Envy merely nodded, and walked off to the spare seat next to Roy. It just happens, that fate allowed that Ed was sitting behind the spare desk. As Envy walked to his seat, he kept his eyes locked in Ed's. Ed couldn't help but blush, give a small gasp, and stare back into those, lovely and yet cold, purple eyes of the weird teen.

Suddenly, school was looking a lot better. In a completely ironic way that Ed didn't even feel the need to complain about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed sighed as he walked to the art room, with his art folder in hand. He hated art with a huge passion, especially the teacher, Miss Rodman.

Now, the art teacher, Miss Rodman, wasn't a very mean teacher, unless you got on her wrong side. Which is where Ed just happened to be. It wasn't his fault that the teacher absolutely hated him!

Ed opened the door, late and the teacher-from-hell yelled out "Elric! Hurry up and sit the fuck down." Ed sighed again, and made his way to his set. As he sat down, he noticed that Envy was in his class.

"…turn to the page and start your work." said Miss Rodman sweetly. Ed's eyes snapped back into focus and he looked at the teacher surprised. He didn't even notice that the teacher was talking! He slowly raised his hand, wincing at what he knew was coming.

"Elric! What do you want now?"

"Well, what page was it on again?"

"If you were listening, you would now what it was!"

Ed looked outraged and hurt. He was just about to complain to her, when he heard a voice.

"Miss Rodman, I seem to have missed the page number as well."

Miss Rodman turned and smiled sweetly at Envy. "Sure, hon, page 128"

Ed could help the look of disbelieving on his face. It was a_ what the fuck _look cross between a _now that was completely unfair _look. But nobody noticed this, except Roy, who was laughing or more like cackling to himself, and Envy, who was staring blankly at him. Ed noticed this, and quickly returned his focus to the book, blinking rapidly as he started to read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed sighed for at least the hundredth time today. Finally he was free from the teacher-from-hell. He started slowly to make his way to his next class, Home Ec.

Now, Ed, being the ultra smart person he was, could not cook.

Anything.

Really. Like that time he had to boil some corn? Burnt it into a cider. As in, a cinder cinder. So _not_ funny.

He walked into the Home Ec centre, dreading the cooking that he would have to do. He scanned the room. Same old oven, same old tables, same old palm tree, same old cooking equipment, same old class members…

…wait. Palm tree?

He doubled back to the palm tree. But, lo-be-hold, it wasn't a palm tree

It was Envy.

'_Oh, just_ grea_t_' thought Ed, as he walked to his usually set, next to some guy named Russel. _'I get to make a fool out of myself in front my current… interest._' Yeah, Ed was too 'manly' to say crush. '_Murphy hates me._'(1) He sat down and placed his head in his hands.

"Hey, hey Edo, what's wrong mate?" Said the voice of his ol' dear friend Russel, who happened to be so dense that the patented Ultra Glare of Chibi Doom Ed was sending him bounced right off. Like x-rays and lead.

"Nothing Russel. Absolutely nothing." Ed grumbled into his hands, wishing that he could escape from this room. But he couldn't, since the teacher just came in.

"Today class, we will be making _blah blah__ blah blah…_" and Ed tuned out.

His thoughts kept drifting to and from Envy. '_Damn that sexy and hot palm tree for being so hot and sexy that it should be illegal…wait, what?_' thought Ed, then he remembered what he had thought. His eyes widened. '_Holy shit, I did _not_ just think that.'_

"Hey Ed, you sure you're ok? You're turning red…"

Ed's turned a deeper red at the comment, and quickly thought of an answer.

"Umm…it's nothing; I just think it's a bit hot in here."

"Oh," muttered the taller blonde who went back to listen to what the teacher was saying. The teacher was another person that Ed hated. But, the whole class hated her as well. Her name was Ms. Borough. She was a right bitch when it came to the 'culinary arts'.

Ed went back to his mind, trying to drown out what the teacher was telling the class.

Then, after about 5 more minutes of Ed hearing "blah _blah_ blah." the class started to move around. Ed snapped back into reality.

"Hey Russel, what are we doing?" asked Ed quickly to Russel, whispering so the teacher didn't find out he hadn't listened to her. Russel sighed, back quickly answer back.

"Partners, you're with Envy. We're making something simple today. Cookies."

Ed paled. Partners. With Envy. _Cooking_.

'_Just shoot me now. Oh shit, damn you Murphy, why do you hate me so?_' Thought Ed dramatically in his mind, as he slowly made his way to Envy's table. This day sucked. He quickly found himself in front of the table.

"Hey, I'm Ed. Your partner."

"Yeah dumbass, the teacher already said that."

It only struck Ed then, that he had never heard Envy speak properly to anyone. Talking to the teacher didn't count. Envy's voice was surprisingly high-pitch and girly. Ed couldn't help but smile just a little bit.

"What's so funny, dipshit?"

Ed quickly dropped the smile, a bit annoyed with Envy's attitude. But, luckily, the teacher came by at that moment.

"Hurry up, you two! I don't want to keep you in at lunch!"

Ed quickly got over the depression, and got started on those cookies

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And Ed and Envy were on the ground, covered in flour, thanks to the miracle called gravity.

Ed, being a horrible cook, accidentally knocked over the bag of flour. It would have been alright, seeing as how the teacher expected this, but to make matters worse, he knocked over the bag on himself and fell to the ground. He threw his arms out, hoping to catch something to stop his fall. Yes, he did manage to hold onto something. Shame that thing was Envy's arm.

So Ed sent Envy and himself crashing to the floor below.

Still, that would have been alright, but somehow, Envy managed end up on top of Ed. So when Ed lifted his head up, his eyes locked onto those purple eyes he was always thinking about. Ed could feel a blush starting to creep onto his face at their awkward position. Envy however, looking as though he had been excepting this to happen, smirked. He then lowered his face closer and closer to Ed's and…

…That Murphy-damned teacher had to come and destroy it all.

"Elric! Envy! What happened here?" screeched Ms. Borough, destroying the perfect kissing scene that could have been.

"Well, as anybody should be able to conclude, the clumsy little shrimp here knocked over a bag of flour, tried to grab something to stop his fall, managed to grab me and brought me tumbling down with him." Envy said back to the teacher. Ms. Borough chose to ignore Envy and his comment. Ed did as well.

"Well, at least you didn't break anything this time, Elric. Now both of you, clean up this mess right now!"

So goes by the little moment that Ed and Envy shared. They quickly cleaned up the mess, and exited the room as quickly as possible, when the bell rang.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For the two lessons before lunch, and for the rest of the day, Ed didn't have any more classes with Envy. Though he did have lunch with him. Envy just sat by himself, picking at the food the whole time. But Roy did have him in his class after lunch, so Ed asked him a little favour.

"Hey Roy, when you're in math, can you talk to Envy for me and ask him about me?" A hopeful blondie asked his best friend.

Roy at first looked surprised, but that was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"Developed a crush on the dear ol' palm tree?"

Ed blushed and slapped a hand against Roy's mouth.

"I-it's not a crush, I-I-I just find him very interesting, that's all!" Ed stuttered out. Roy giggled at how cute Ed was acting.

Ed raised an eyebrow at Roy. Did he just hear Roy giggle?

"You know Roy, I didn't think that you giggled."

It was Ed's turn to snigger, as Roy turned pink.

"Well, anyway, yes or no?" Ed asked again getting annoyed. The end of lunch bell just sounder, and if this didn't hurry up, they'll be both late for their classes.

"Fine, fine, I'll do it. But you owe me, 'kay?"

Ed did his little victory dance and replied with a loud "YEEESS!!!" and ran to locker, then to his next class. Suddenly, things seemed to get a bit better. Way to invite Murphy to your doorstep. What a silly rabbit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And it all came crashing down again.

"Mr. Elric! You're late again! After-school detention!"

Ed couldn't believe his ears. Detention. _Again_. Damn, was it just him or did all the teachers hate him in the school!

Ed sighed and continued to walk into the classroom. This class was Tech. Boring. They were doing theory again, so Ed took the opportunity to stare out the window, his thoughts focusing on Envy. Again.

'_If I didn't know any better, I'd thought I'm in love with Envy! Ha __ha ha ha ha ha__ oh shit!_' thought Ed, letting his head drop to the desk. '_Damn, this has to be one of my worse days ever!_' He groaned out loud, ignoring the glances his class and teacher were giving him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the end of school came, Ed raced to his locker, threw his books in, grabbed his homework and then quickly found Roy.

"So, what did he say? What did he say? What did he say? What did he say? What did he say? What did h-"said Ed, jumping up and down on the spot, when he found Roy. Roy only looked surprised for a second, before he replaced it was a grin.

"Wow, calm down there, cowboy, you'll give yourself a heart attack." Replied Roy, smiling at how excited Ed seem. Nearby girls giggled like the crazed fangirls they were. Roy wisely chose to ignore this.

"Come on! Tell me!" Ed whined. Roy sighed.

"For some reason, he seems to like you. He also likes me, which makes a lot more sense."

Ed frown at the last bit, about to retort, then smiled from ear to ear. He also did a 'small' victory dance, muttering to himself "He likes me! He likes _ME_! _I have a chance!"_

Roy smiled again, which sent the girls giggling madly again.

Ed suddenly stopped his little dance, and slapped himself.

"Damn, I almost forgot, I have detention." started Ed, ignoring the "Again?" by a disbelieving Roy.

"I'll catch ya tomorrow, ne?"

Ed waved goodbye to Roy, and quickly made his way to the detention room.

Where he found a palm-tree haired person already sitting in there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**YAY! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Good? Bad? So crap I should get hit by a bus? Please Review and tell me. Flames will be accepted, grammar and spelling checked, and sent back to the senders.**

------------

E/N: I changed a few things. Yeah. Kudos to you if you figure them out.

(1): I'm replacing God with Murphy because Ed is atheist. So yeah. If you're wondering who Murphy is, search Murphy's Law on Wikipedia.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter rewritten for the pleasure of everyone who reads it.**

**Yes! Another chapter! Whoo!**

**I would like to thank ash892 for reviewing my fic!**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**But anyway, this chapter is quite pathetic, I know, I know. I'm not very happy with it. **

**Warnings: Boyxboy goodness, plot holes and Envy.**

**I DON'T OWN FMA, though me and my friend have this weird obsession with it……We were trying to light stuff on fire by clicking our fingers during English. We even drew that array that Roy uses, that sign on he's gloves, on our hands…….sad, I know.**

**Also, this may get confusing in some parts, just tell me about it and I'll fix it up! Try to ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Last Time** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Ed waved goodbye to Roy, and quickly made his way to the detention room._

_Where he found a palm-tree haired person already sitting in there._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Now** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed stood gaping in the detention room doorway, for about 30 seconds. He could not believe that Envy had detention as well. He was the new kid. New kids don't get detentions on their first day. It's just not right. After Ed was done thinking, the teacher noticed him.

"Ed! Again? Damn boy, you really need to stop coming here!" said Mr. Freegrade, the teacher in charge of the detentions. He then cracked a grin, put down the magazine in his hands and lent back on his chair.

"Only to see you again, Mr. F," replied Ed sarcastically as he finally made his way into the room. Mr. Freegrade gave a quick laugh, and then ignored Ed and went back to reading his magazine. Ed sighed and also grinned. Mr. Freegrade was by far he's most favourite teacher at this school. Ed tore his eyes away from the teacher and went to find his seat. That just so happened to have a palm-tree like person sitting next to it. His mind chose that moment to remind Ed that Envy also had detention.

Oh shit! Ed had forgotten about him.

Ed wasn't really up to sitting next to his…interest. He didn't want to embarrass himself. Again. Ed sighed, not willing to face the sad truth, but still made his way over to the desk anyway.

Envy didn't even take his eyes off the book he was reading.

Ed sat down, opened his backpack and looked through it for something to entertain himself with. He soon found some homework, and he decided to work on it. Hey, it beats doing it at home. He sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

'_Do do do_, the 2 goes next to the 6, _do do do do_, me and Envy are the only ones in the room, _do do do do do_ 14 + 4 18 _do do do do do_…_do_….._do, shit!_' thought Ed. He quickly looked up from his math book, and sure enough, the room was empty other than himself and Envy. He sat wondering how he realized this, but ending up shrugging and blaming it on politics. Ed sighed and glanced at the desk at the front, noticing that the teacher was, in fact, not there.

Yes, what great teachers at this school; an art teacher who hits you with rulers and a detention teacher who leaves the room.

Ed sighed again, and went back to his math homework. He continued on with this, before he heard music. Faintly, but Ed was sure it was there. Ed's eyes scanned around the room quickly, trying to local where the music was coming from. Soon enough, his eyes landed on Envy, who was listening to his iPod.

The volume was obviously turned up as high as it could go, and it was slowly giving Ed a headache, even if the music was only coming through the headphones, which looked like to be glued into Envy's ears. Ed shook his head and rolled his eyes at the stupidity Envy was showing. He didn't like to listen to music turned up really loud, as he would rather not have his eardrums bleed.

As Ed sat there quietly, focusing only on the music, he caught the sound of a tune he knew. Ed smiled to himself, started to sing the song and went back to his homework.

.;.;.;.;.;..;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;. **Envy's Point Of View **;.;.;.;.;;;;.;.;:;;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;.;

I turned my head at the right moment, and saw the Chibi lip singing to the song. I have been in this detention room for only 10 minutes, and already I'm bored out of my mind. I really shouldn't have hit that kid for calling me a palm tree. But hell, it's in the past now, even if he did had to go to the hospital. I could have sworn that I didn't hit him _that_ hard.

I sighed again and continue to watch the Chibi as he starts to also tap his feet to the beat. It was quite amusing. He was in perfect time with the music and lyrics. Which I reckon is strange, since I really don't think I have the volume up that loud. The Chibi starts to play some air guitar as well.

And finally he notices I'm starting at him.

I've noticed that little Chibi has been staring at me for the whole entire day. It's been really annoying. And every time I look back at him, he blushes and looks away.

Like now, for example.

Could he act _more_ like a love-sick teenager?

As predicted, he stopes dancing and continues with he's work. Which is a shame; I'd quite enjoyed the dancing. It was much more exciting than doing nothing. Silence followed after that little awkward session, and, to be frank, I was getting tired of it. So, I decided that I should I a question that had been bugging me since after lunch, when that kid, Roy, came and talked to me.

"How come you got Roy to talk about you to me?" I asked Chibi, suddenly, pulling the head phones out of my ears and stopping the song. All at once. I'm quite talented. Don't laugh. He looks up at me surprised, and then stutters out a

"What?"

I growled, never the person to be happy to repeat myself. "You heard the question Chibi, It's obvious, anyone could have realised it." I do a small hair flip here, just for the sake of it.

That made him blush in the cute way he does, and looked down again. I gave a small smile at this, still not rally wanting to admit that I find the Chibi cute. So sue me, he is! Even if his blushing gets on my nerves. I can learn to love it. It was then I realized he was acting trying to say something, so I turned my attention back to him. It wasn't worth it, since he was mumble words and none of it made sense.

"T-t-t-t-t-t today Chibi!" I half shout at him, wanting to at least have a full conversation with him, without him ignoring me and/or not being able to speak. Is that so hard to ask for?

He looked up with angry in his eyes. "Don't call me small" he said in he's oh-so-not-like-I'll-ever-admit-it-out-loud-sexy voice. I was surprised for only a second that he knew what Chibi meant. Smartass. Then I hide my surprise with a smirk. I just _adore_ playing with people's minds. I smirked bigger and gave my smooth reply.

"What are ya gonna do about it, little O-chibi?"

And suddenly, he is in front of me, he's fist inches away from face. I then took the moment to 360 the desk and push the Chibi back onto the ground, and land smartly on top of him. Oh and guess what? He blushes again.

"Doesn't this remind you of Home. Ec., little Chibi?" I purr into his ear. I can he blushes again, since I can feel the heat coming from his face, "Shame it had to end, I quite like this position, ne? I like it on top." I giggle to myself on the inside, as Chibi blushes harder.

I pull my face away from his ear and look into those golden eyes. I take the opportunity and lean in closer. I've decided that I want the Chibi to be mine. And he will be, I promise. Anyway, I lean in so close that I could lightly brush my lips against Ed's. Since I was this close to Ed, I then took the time to really study him. I liked his eyes the best. Such a pretty colour. Oh yes. I just love screwing with his mind…

**Mr. Freegrads POV**

I quicken my pace as my classroom door came into view, with coffee and donut in hand. Hopefully none of the detention students took the chance and ran away while I wasn't there. Man, I would get in trouble then.

I finally made it back to my room and walked through the door.

"Hey sorr-…" I stopped and viewed the scene before me. Ed and Envy. On the floor, with Envy on top. About to kiss. Just what had been happening while I was away? Too be honest, I didn't want that question answered."Umm…ok guys, what's happening?"

Envy looked up and glared at me. I shivered. Cold glare. And I took a sip of coffee, to warm myself up. Damn, what good coffee it was, but anyway, back to Envy.

Envy opened this mouth and said "Do you mind?"

And with that, I walked back out of the classroom to go find some liquor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed sweat dropped from where he was on the floor. Poor Mr. Freegrade. He didn't need to see this…oh yeah, Envy.

"Um, Envy, I was wondering when you are going to get off me?" asked Ed, trying not to make the situation more awkward then it already was. Envy looked down, surprised, like he had forgotten Ed was there. Envy nodded silently, and got off Ed. Ed slowly sat up, watching Envy collect his stuff.

"Hey Envy," Ed called out as Envy made his way to the door, "Detention isn't over yet!"

"Chibi, I don't think he's coming back." And with that, Envy walked out of the room, ignoring the shout of "Don't call me Chibi!" from the detention classroom.

XXXXXXXXXX **The next Day** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed woke up late, again. After a mad rush out of the house, Ed met up with Roy. Roy being that damn sexy person he is, asked how the detention went.

Ed's reply was "Alright."

Roy smiled, and kept the silence going for a little bit, before asking another question.

"So, who are you going to the Dance with?"

Ah yes, the Dance. 'The Dance', which was smartly named, was, in fact, a dance. Like a social, formal, the same kind of thing, accepted that they sell things there and way more dancing.

Ed shook his head. "No, but I have someone in mind to ask."

Roy turned into fangirl mode. Ed realized this a minute too late. He tried to ran ahead, but Roy latched himself onto his arm and yelled into Ed's ear before he could escape.

"OH! I bet you its Envy, isn't it! Ohmigod, it so is! That's so cute Edo-kun!"

Roy, however isn't gay, he just thinks that boy-on-boy is extremely cute. Like the rest of us.

Ed just ignored Roy on his arm, and kept on awkwardly walking to school.

And they got to school with 15 minutes to spare. Roy waved good-bye to Ed, and went to flirt with some hot looking girls, maybe even scab some money for food. Roy doesn't believe that he should bring food, when so many other people were offering him some. Because he's so hot and lovable. "A waste that I prevent!" Roy once said to Ed.

Ed sighed and muttered "Yes, of course Roy. Whatever you want Roy. I'll die for you Roy." No one ever heard him say that, but today, someone did.

A certain palm tree haired person.

"Ed? Are you gay with Roy?"

Ed cracked up laughing.

"No, no Envy, Roy's straight."

"Are you?" asked Envy and then stalked off without even waiting for Ed to answer the question. Ed was left confused, the full weight of having a…interest in Envy hitting him now. His eyes grew wide, his mind running.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Roy's POV** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed walked into Homeroom. Late. Again. How could of he be late! We were both 15 minutes early! But he looked bothered by something, I could always tell with these things. I've know Ed for years. I have a sixth sense over this kind of thing. He sat down next to me and I lend over to ask him what's wrong.

"Edooo……what's wrong?" I said, my voice mixed with concern.

Ed just grinned at me and said in a far away, yet kind of sad, voice "Nothing".

I decide to let it drop. It was about five minutes before I went back to questioning him.

"You ready yet to tell me what's wrong?" He sighed and grumbled a yes. I did a little victory dance in my head. "So, what's up?"

Ed was silent for a couple of seconds before saying "Envy thinks I'm gay with you."

I couldn't help it. I had to laugh. Shame I laughed a bit too loudly.

"Mustang! Stop that damn laughing." said the homeroom teacher, Mrs. Linford. Suffice it to say, the woman is crazy.

"Yes sir!" I said back, getting a few giggles from the ladies. I turned back to Ed. "But Ed, you are gay. Just not with me."

Ed looked at me with his big golden eyes, shocked. "How did you know?" he got out, turning bright red. And I mean really bright red.

"Come on Ed, I've been your best friend for ages, and you'd actually think I'd never notice? You've been obsessed with Envy for ages!"

"But, I've had a girlfriend!"

"Well, then you were just bi then! How cute!"

He blushed again. So cute, I really wanted to glomp him then and there, but I have some self-control left. I just smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry Ed; I'm never going to leave you. I think it's really cute!" Yes, I was turning into Fan Boy mode again. And yes, I know I just used the word 'cute' more than once. But there's really no other word to describe Ed. Except maybe short, but I'm not going to say that to him. He'd kill me.

But Ed saw that I was going Fan Boy again and quickly put a stop to it. "Thanks Roy, that means a lot to me. But I never have met anyone quite like Envy before. I don't even know if he's gay, but hopefully he's at least bi." He said, with hope in his voice.

I nodded and decided to add some more of my support. "Thanks mate, but still, ask him to the dance, you never know, he may just go with you"

If I knew how'd it turn out, I would of never have suggested that idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed walked out of Homeroom, having spent the whole time either thinking about how he was going to ask Envy to the dance or staring at Envy. He turned right, and banged right into someone.

It was extremely painful and not what Ed needed right now.

Ed started to yell at the person, not yet realising who it was. "Hey, watch the hell where you going, you stupid mother-…oh" At that moment, Ed realised who it was. His eyes widen with surprise and his mouth shut tightly.

Damn, God hated him.

Ed stared into those purple eyes again, trying not to get lost in them. Envy however, just pushed Ed back into the wall.

"Watch where YOU'RE going, little Chibi" said Envy and stalked away. Ed, who quickly got over his angry at being called small, ran after Envy, trying to get his attention. Ed was going to ask Envy to the Dance. Ed was taking a risk, a really big risk. Well, it was a big risk to him, anyway.

If he knew what would happen, he would have never taken the risk.

"Hey, hey Envy! Wait up damnit!" said Ed as he ran towards Envy at a moderate pace. He finally caught up to Envy. Ed took a deep breath, and muttered out quietly and quickly, "Wouldyouliketogotothedancewithme?" Of course, when you try to ask someone out, it always comes out in something no one can understand. This clearly had just happened to Ed.

Envy blinked, slowly processing the sentence in his mind, and then smirked. And then charged at Ed and harshly pinned him to a wall.

Before Ed knew it, Envy was on top of him. Again. Well, more like pushing he's full body up against Ed's, so Ed couldn't move a muscle.

And Ed's wrists were above his head.

God, Envy really needed to stop doing this.

Envy then whispered in Ed's ear, which sent shivers down he's spin.

"Did I hear what little Chibi said to me? Would I like to go to the Dance with you? Hmm…" Envy then pulled back and looked Ed in the eye. "No, I wouldn't like to go to the Dance. Maybe I will go to the Dance, just not with you."

Envy then walked away from Ed, leaving Ed in almost a state of tears.

Envy didn't really know why he rejected Ed like that. Maybe he thought it'd be more fun this way. He liked to be in control of everything. But he had hurt Ed's feelings, he knew it, but it was in the past. He'll move on, he just had to get rid of the guilt first.

And put his new, thought-up-a-second-ago plan into action. Envy smiled to himself as he walks out of the school and down the steps, giving off the air of someone who has just won a battle.

'_Envy: 1, Chibi: 0. See you at the dance, My Chibi.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX **Ed's POV** XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'_Damn, why did it have to hurt so much? It was only a fucking rejection. It should hurt like this. I shouldn't be crying. It's surely not normal! I'm a man; I shouldn't be acting like a school girl. But, damn, it hurts so bad._' I thought to myself, as I walked quickly away from Envy and into the boy's bathroom. I also quickly found an empty cubical, and locked myself in it. I then freely started crying.

Have you ever gone up to the person you like, ask the out, and go a "Yeah, I'm going there, just not with you." in return?

Yeah, you would be crying too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Ah! Such a sad place to leave it!**

**Good? Bad? Should I go away on a long journey and never return? Please review and tell me. Flames will be accepted, grammar and spelling checked, and sent back to the senders.**

**Cya!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeeesss! Finally got this chapter up!**

**AH! The OOC-ness of it all!** **IT BURNS!** **Sorry, but Envy is waaay out of character for this chapter.**

**Warnings: boyxboy goodness, mad dancing, and Envy.** **Ed doesn't have auto mail, he lives with his…mum? I don't' even know! Al isn't there and the rest of the characters don't matter.**

**I DON'T OWN FMA! But I do own a couple of posters and two DVD's! It's a start, it's a start.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And a week later, it was the day of the Dance, a day that Ed had been dreading for a while now. He even took up dance lesson, just to make sure he could dance. This seemed like a waste of time, which is was, but Ed just wanted to make sure. Ed still wasn't looking forward to it, though.

But of course, every girl was and talking about it. Loudly.

"Omg, aren't you excited about it? What are you going to wear?" One very happy and hyper girl full on screamed at another one.

"I'm going to wear the COOLEST new t-shirt! It kicks ass!"

"Omg, that's so going to rock!" That group of girls screamed loudly at this, as if they had something that was worth screaming for. This was happening in all of Ed's classes, Ed not enjoying it one bit.

Ed just shock he's head. How could all these girls be excited about going to the Dance? Sure, there will be loud music, food, and both hot genders to consider………and Envy……shaking his hot ass to the beat….but other than that's there's no reason to go! But……Envy….' he thought.

Ed wiped a tear as it rolled down he's cheek, and went off to his next class. He promised himself that he wouldn't think about Envy. Every time he would, he would punch himself.

So he's left arm was rather bruised by now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Envy sat siting on the school roof, he was hiding.

Hiding from a special little Chibi that is.

Not that he was scared of Chibi or anything, no; he just didn't want to see him.

Not until the Dance tonight. He sighed, he wasn't even sure that Ed was going there. But he had his hopes high. And maybe paying Roy was a good idea as well.

He sighed again as he started across the school oval that he was facing. Across the oval, was a busy road, then a couple of shops, and if you kept going you finally reach the hills. Envy loved watching those hills, especially when the sunset. He would often sneak up here, just to watch it. He also got out his iPod, turned it on, and pressed the shuffle songs, letting he's thoughts wonder.

The music landed on the song How I Go, by Yellow card.

Envy closed his eyes, as he listened to the sweet melody at the start of the song. He let the music take him away from everything that was worrying him. But soon enough, the lovely relaxing song ended. And a new song came on.

Dust in the Wind. Song by Eric Benet, Sang by Linkin Park

What is with all these sad songs?

Envy sighed again, and lied back. He started at the clear blue sky. No white little clouds, which is always a disappointment. He started to sing along to the song.

"Don't hang on, nothing lasts forever, but the earth and sky….. It's there always and all your money won't another minute buy…."

The song is overly depressing. Too depressing even. Envy needed something with some beat. So, of course, he flicked off the shuffle songs, and chose the song Temperature by Sean Paul.

Now _that_ had beat. Shame the lyrics make no sense whatsoever.

Envy sighed for the fourth time in 10 minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed was getting ready for a quite evening at home. He had he's favourite book, chocolate and he pulled up a chair, right in front of the open fire place in the living room. Oh yeah, he was ready to relax.

Then fucking Roy Mustang had to come and ruin it all.

BANG BANG BANG! Went Roy's fist against the hard wood of Ed's door. Ed cursed loudly, wondering why the hell Roy didn't use the door bell.

He opened the door and yelled out as loud as he could "Why the HELL didn't you use the dumb door bell, shit head!"

But before Ed could say anything else, he was being pulled out of the door way, and down onto his front lawn. He then started to panic, knowing the Roy wanted to drag him to the Dance. Or maybe the mall, to do some shopping. Honestly, Ed didn't know what was worse, going to the dance, or shopping with Roy?

"But Roy, I DO NOT want to go" Ed screamed, using both nails and teeth to break free from Roy, as Roy dragged him away from his house.

"If you didn't want to go, why are you all dressed up for it?"

Ed stopped trying to get away, blinked twice, and looked down. Sure enough, he was in his dancing clothes, which is like what he usually wears, but smexier. His black tank top, suddenly had long sleeves, which opened at the end, and the top had become a tight midriff bearing top. His pants hung dangerously low on his hips. They were a baggy pair of black pants, complete with chains and many pockets.

Ed opened his mouth, ready to rebut, but then closed it with a sighed, and let Roy drag him all the way too the school, where the dance would be held.

And Ed found himself, standing outside the Dance doors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed let Roy drag him into the Dance. Lights were flashing everywhere, and even a disco ball filled up the ceiling. Ed stared in amazement, and then quickly hit Roy.

"What the fuck Roy! You knew I didn't want to come here!"

But Roy just laughed and lead Ed onto the dance floor. Roy started to dance. Ed just sighed and started to dance as well. It was only grooving at first, swaying and stepping side to side, but soon after it became real dancing, or spazzing out like I like to call it. Ed was trying to do some Michael Jackson moves, which Roy found extremely amusing. Roy also soon joined in Ed's type of dancing, and Roy and Ed started to dance together. This action formed a little circle of people around the dancers, cheering them on. Roy and Ed just laughed loudly, and kept dancing. They even started to dance together some more, which caused the Yaoi fangirls to get the wrong idea.

Envy was watching them the whole time.

He lent causally against one of the walls, glaring at people who looked his way. He was taking a break from all the dancing he had been doing. He had been watching Edo since he came in with that bastard Roy. He now watched Ed dance to this, hip-hop song. He even watched Ed, as he snuck away, and found his way out the door. He watched the other idiots when they didn't noticed that Ed had even gone.

Envy then realized what he had saw, that Ed wasn't there, left his post of leaning against the wall, and followed Ed outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed sighed, leaning against a wall. He just had to escape from that hell hole. Sure, it looked like he was having fun, but really, he was just trying to make Roy happy. Roy had been nothing but supportive of Ed, and his mad crush on Envy.

Ed sighed. Ah, Envy. He had seen Envy, dancing around for a couple of minutes when Ed got there. Ed smiled, and walked towards Envy. He was just about to tap Envy on the shoulder, when Envy stalk off, as if he was avoiding him. He felt disappointed, but put on a happy face for Roy.

Ed looked to the sky and sighed. He then heard a quiet voice behind him.

"You know, the sky isn't Black. It's midnight blue. Some people reckon its black, people who are closed minded. But for other people, they take the time to notice these things. They're opened minded. Tell me, what colour is the sky to you?"

Ed wiped his head around and saw Envy there. He had this arms crossed over his chest, smirking. He was wearing his usually clothes, he didn't even bother getting dressed up.

Ed slide down to the ground, still leaning against the wall, and turned back to the sky, he muttered "It's always been midnight blue to me", still trying to look happy, but this mask wasn't fooling Envy.

"Chibi, why are you so depressed tonight?" Envy sat down next to Ed, a couple of metres away though.

Ed looked shocked, not excepting that question to come from Envy, the very guy who put him though all this misery. He stared into Envy's eyes. He let all the sorrow he was feeling for the past couple of days fill his eyes, brimming them full of tears. He couldn't help it, it seemed like the only natural thing he could do. Envy looked shock, his eyes widening as he saw tears run down Ed's cheeks. Without thinking, he quickly went to Ed, and wiped away those tears. Ed eyes' became wider, as he felt Envy's cold hands against his cheeks.

Also without thinking, Envy lending forward just a bit. This cause there lips to brush against each other slightly. At feeling this, the heat from there lips touching, Ed lunged forward, cursing both lips together. He wrapped his arms around Envy's neck, pressing harder against him, desperate to taste and feel Envy. Ed quickly also traced around Envy's bottom lip with his tongue, begging for entrance he so wanted from the first time he had seen Envy. Ed's tongue ran back and forth across Envy's lips, also trying to open Envy's mouth. Envy, not excepting this, fell over. Envy ignored the pain in his back, but couldn't help but give a quick yelp. This provided good for Ed, for when Envy opened his mouth, Ed quickly stuck his tongue in, tasting Envy.

Ed couldn't help but moan at this, the feeling of Envy's tongue against his. He desperately tried to get closer to Envy, tugging on his clothes, trying to feel more warmth, the warmth only Envy's body could give.

Envy was rather freaked out by all this. It's not everyday that you get someone jumping on you, kissing you senseless. But Envy had no complaints about this, and just kissed Ed back harder, as they both fought for dominance. Envy won that, as he pushed Ed back against the cement floor that they both lied against. This time, Envy moaned from the bottom of his throat. This sent shivers down Ed, feeling more and more alive at touch of Envy's hands, running up and down Ed's body. Ed gasp, when he felt those hands of Envy go under his shirt, making patterns on his skin. Ed gasped again, and arched his body up towards Envy.

Envy moved away from Ed's mouth, Ed immediately missing the warmth, as Envy started to place light kisses along Ed's neck and jaw line. Ed moaned loudly and, not that fortunately, this seemed to snap Envy back into reality.

Envy pulled away from Ed and looked him in the eyes. Ed was pouting slightly, and moved his head up towards Envy's again, asking without words for another kiss, but Envy pulled his face away from Ed's and got off on him. Ed looked confused at this, and slowly sat up.

"Envy, what-"

Envy's stare silenced Ed, as Envy sighed.

"Just not now Chibi, there's a Dance happening on, and I don't want to miss out on it"

Ed's expression immediately pecked up, realising that he wasn't being rejected again. Well, he was, but he was finally happy that he and Envy finally shared a kiss. He quickly stood up, and offered a hand to help Envy up, which Envy took. Ed smiled.

"Wow, sorry Envy, about pushing you to the ground like that, my bad!" Ed giggled and happily walked back to the door, that lead back to the dance. Envy followed him, but not without first saying

"Next time, Chibi, don't. Just first find something a bit for comfortable than the ground."

Ed just laughed, as they both went back inside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dance hadn't changed one bit, as Ed and Envy observed. Roy was still dancing like a retard in the middle of a group of people, mostly girls, properly not even noticing that Ed had gone. Ed sighed at this, and turned back to Envy.

"Well, we now can sneak in, huh? I'll catch you after the dance, Kay?" and Ed went off to the dance floor. Envy looked disappointed at this, but quickly got over his depression as Ed came back and quickly gave me a light kiss on the cheek, then hurried back off.

Roy, however, did notice that little kiss. But this night was a night for dancing, so he'll question Ed about it later. He was joined by Ed again, as they continued their retarded dancing, that everyone else for some reason thought was cool. Envy went back to this wall, and watched his Chibi for the rest of the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soon enough before everyone knew it, the Dance had finally ended. Roy thought that now was the prefect time to say something about that kiss to Ed, before he got dragged away by Envy. Ooo, dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts!

Yes, inside every man, there's a Yaoi Fanboy just waiting to escape.

Roy quickly shook those thought out of his mind, and quickly found Ed over by the door, looking as if he is waiting for someone. Roy smiled a knowing smile, as he made his way over there.

"Heeey, Edo! Where were you for about twenty minutes hmm?"

Ed snapped up to look at Roy's, then back down again as a light blush was forming. Roy smiled at this _Cute_!' he thought, as he looked down at Ed.

"Don't worry Edo; I can already guess what happened, so you don't need to tell me."

Ed's head shot back up and pure happiness was shown on his face. He squealed and glomped Roy.

"He likes me, he does, and I just know it! Oh Roy, I'm so happy" said Ed, into Roy's stomach. Roy just smiled, and awkwardly pattered Ed on the back. This little happy moment was interrupted by a cough, and a grumbled. Both Roy and Ed turned to where the noise was coming from, and they saw Envy. Ed's smile, if it could, became even bigger, as he let go of Roy, and went over to Envy, entangled their fingers together, and pulled Envy towards Roy. Roy blinked at this, and smiled again. It was good to see Ed so happy.

"Kay, Roy, I'll be seeing you tomorrow, ne? Don't forget to come by my house in the morning!" Ed yelled at Roy, as he then pulled Envy towards the door. He turned around and waved madly at Roy, before walking out the door, fingers still entangled with Envy's, and Envy in hot pursuit. Roy just waved at them, knowing that they were already gone, and went off to find some random girl to flirt with.

"Walk with me home, Envy? It's ever so dark, I might be mugged or something!" mutter Ed, into Envy's ear. Ed's warm breath sent shivers down Envy's spine, as he tried to control this new feeling he held towards Ed.

"Sure, Chibi, sure"

And with that, Ed and Envy both walked to Ed's house, hand in hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**First off, I** **recommend that everyone go listen to the songs I mentioned in my story. They're KICK ASS songs.**

**Eh, finally** **finished! Whooo!** **This chapter is shorter than the others. Oh, no wait, i think it's longer...i don't even know! But**** it was a hell of a bitch to write.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I don't even know what I'm going to write for the next chapter, damn writers block. I'm** **also** **going to start another story, a Harry Potter and Fullmetal Alchemist crossover, which will hopefully be good. I know, but everyone else is writing one, and I want to as well! But it's going to take me a while to write it.**

**Good? Bad? Why can't I have a fun dance then make out afterwards? Review and tell me. Flames will be accepted, grammar and spelling checked, and sent back to the senders.**

**Bye and thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ah! Hello and welcome to the chapter 4 for This Was NOT Part of the Plan!**

**Warnings: Boyxboy goodness, mad ex-girlfriends, swearing and Winry bashing.**

**Ah yes, Winry bashing. YESS! As you may not know, which all of you won't until I tell you right now, that I hate Winry beyond anything. I hate the way she talks, the way she walks, the way she complains, the way she doesn't wear much clothing, her hair, her eyes, you name it; I HATE it.**

**Yeah, sorry to all the Winry fans there. I'm sure she's a great person, and in a perfect universe, if she was alive, she'll get hit by a bus. Now,**

**I DON'T OWN FMA! Has Winry died in the series? No, so I don't own it. Though I'm getting another manga of it today! I'm SO happy!**

**Ah, I don't think I have anything else to add. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

High school never looked so good to Ed. Ever since the Dance; he was looking forward to ever day at that school. He would get up earlier, take longer showers, and spend a hell of a lot more time grooming himself. He did all that, just for a special palm tree haired person.

His time in his lessons were either used up thinking of Envy, daydreaming of Envy, or drawing palm trees on his books. The teachers, however, weren't very happy about this. They noticed how much Ed lacked attention in there class, and it was driving them all insane. They would tell Ed time and time again to pay attention, but he would always just go back into daydream mode. At lunch, Ed would sit with Envy; Roy would sometimes join them, and just rant on about something or other, which Envy just ignored. Envy didn't think it was that important anyway. And after school, each and every day, Envy and Ed would walk home to Ed's house, hand in hand.

That had been the same routine for over a week now, and Ed absolutely loved every minute of it. Ed just adored spending time with Envy, especially when they walked home together. Ed loved the feelings and sensations that went through his skin, as he touched Envy's skin. It was totally almost indescribable, these feelings. Sure they hadn't kissed since the Dance night, and Ed wasn't very happy about that. He wanted to feel, to taste Envy again. So Ed was building up the courage to do just that again. He would tell himself every day, in front of a mirror, that he would kiss Envy today. He always left the house confidently, he would even brag about it to Roy on the way to school. But when he got to school, and saw Envy, he just melted. His mind would be cleared of all thoughts, so he would forget. And every time he would remember, it would leave his mind again as soon as he saw Envy.

Ah yes, despite that minor setback, Ed was very much enjoying his new found heaven on earth. But today, it all changed, for worse.

Dun dun dun!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The new morning routine went as normal as it could get, and Ed raced from his house, which he lived there with his Dad. But his Dad was busy, away on a business trip to Australia, so he had the house all to himself. He once had a brother and, of course, a mother, but both of them died in a car accident, when Ed was one, so Ed didn't really remember his mother or brother so it was like her never had them. As for the money, his Dad was very rich, so it wasn't really a problem. Ed just had to go food shopping every week.

Ed met up with Roy on the way to school, as usually, and Roy took the time make sure Ed was doing ok. Roy had always been worried about Ed, and wanted to be the brother he never got a chance to have. When Roy asked "How are you?" Ed would always reply with an "Absolutely fine!" and today was no exception. Roy and Ed would then walk in comfortable silence. But today, Roy would reveal Ed's new worst enemy.

Dun dun dun!

"Hey, Edo, we're getting another new exchange student in our class again."

Ed looked surprised at the news.

"Another one? I thought Envy would be the only one…….Envy……" said Ed. He then went all dreamy, thinking about Envy. Roy chuckled at this, happy for his friend's happiness. He knew that he had lost Ed to the living world, and went back to walking in silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since Ed was really hyped up for school now, the friends arrived at school half an hour early. Roy would say his good byes and ditch Ed.

"Yes Roy, Whatever Roy, I'll die for you Roy!" Ed muttered over-dramatically, as he walked towards his locker, head looking at the ground. He continued to walk like this and he ran into something solid. Ed rebounded back, and landed painfully on the ground.

"Hey, asshole! Watch where your going, you wen-" Ed's sentence was cut short, as he stared into the purple eyes of his attacker. Immediately, the attacker jumped on Ed, pinning him to the ground. Ed looked, seeing that they were alone, and smiled, enjoying the warmth he was getting from this attacker, Envy. Envy was fully lying on top of Ed, pinning his body with his own. Envy's face was only centre-meters away from Ed's. Envy moved his face slightly so he could whisper in Ed's ear.

"Hey, Chibi, you do know we haven't kissed since the dance, you know? I can't wait until you get to show me what you can do with your tongue. I can't wait until I can show you the things I can do with mine….."

Ed blushed a darker, dark red, as the mental images entered his mind.

Envy then moved his face back, and leaned down carefully, so close that he just missed Ed's lips. He stuck out his tongue, and slowly began to trace of outer lip of Ed's lips. Ed moaned into this, arching his body up toward Envy. Damn, he loved this, more than anything else.

And then they heard a huge gasp from behind them. As soon as they heard the gasp, Envy was thrown off Ed, and Ed was kicked into a wall. Ed lye there stunned for a couple of seconds, after colliding with the hard wall. After a couple of seconds, he slowly sat up, still winded, and glared hatefully at the person who was fussing over Envy.

If looks could kill, that person would be dead sixteen times under, if you get what I mean.

"Omg, omg, Ohmigod! He didn't hurt you, did he Envy! You sure you're ok! Maybe I should take you to the nurse or something?" utterly spazzed the girl who was kneeling beside Envy, stroking his hair in a kind of loving way. Envy looked extremely freaked out by this, and was trying to move away from her. Ed was pissed. He stood up and yelled at the girl.

"Who the _fucking hell_ are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hello there, new classmates! My name is Winry Rockbell. I came from the same school that Envy came from. I hope we all can be awesome friends!" said the blonde girl, Winry Rockwell. She was standing in front of the class, introducing herself, which Envy didn't even bother doing. She was wearing a black crop top and large baggy pants, which were a pale pink colour. She wore her hair down and she had really bright blue eyes.

As she was ranting on about herself, she kept glancing around the room. When she looked at Ed, she glared, but when she caught someone else's eye, she would smile greatly. Especially when she looked at Envy. Ah yes, Envy. Ed again looked at Envy, which wasn't hard since Envy was sitting right in front of him, who was sill banging his head on the desk. He had been doing that since he came in and sat down. Bam! pause Bam! pause Bam! pause pause BAM! Was the pattern Envy kept going at. It was making Ed flinch and cry in pain every time Envy's head hit the desk. It looked like it hurt! Envy would be knocked unconscious if he kept it up, unless that's what he was trying to achieve. Also with the head banging, he kept muttering things like: "why the fuck is she here?" and "Oh no, not that crazy slut found me!"

Long after Winry the slut had finished her little speech and sat down, Envy kept banging his head against his desk for a couple more moments, before Ed finally decided he had watched enough and wanted to put a stop to it. Before Envy could bang his head again, Ed placed a head on Envy's shoulder. Envy's warmth that spend through Ed's hand was a little overwhelming, but Ed still managed to speak.

"Oi, Envy, you really need to stop doing that before you really damage your head."

Envy sighed, grumbled something not known to the human language, but did stop trying to knock himself out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When homeroom was finally over, Envy was the first one to leave the room. Ed was disappointed by this; he wanted to walk to class with Envy. Ed also quickly found his books for his first two lessons, English and math, and quickly followed Envy out of the classroom. He turned down the hall, and speed after Envy. Soon enough, Ed caught up to Envy, and full on tackled him to the ground.

As soon as both of them recovered from the fall, Ed again was thrown off Envy. This time, he didn't hit any walls, so he was back on his feet before anyone could say 'pissed off Chibi'. He stormed over to the person who kicked him off, which just happened to Winry. Winry was standing up over Envy, her hands on her hips, looking like she was ready to kill. But this didn't scare poor Edo; oh no he was already planning her death. Envy, all in this, was still lying on the floor, his face full of confusion.

Ed stormed right up to Winry, almost so they were touching, and said in the most dangerous voice he could muster "Why the _fuck_ did you do that"

That barely came out in a whisper. Winry just grinned at this.

"Because his MY boyfriend"

When that had left her mouth, Ed was cracking up laughing. He had never heard anything to stupid.

"Sorry to pop that bubble, but Envy's MY boyfriend. So you can now take those little fantasies and go jump in front of a bus!" Ed said, as he shoved past Winry, to go and help Envy up. But Winry wasn't going to stand for this.

"No, he's MY boyfriend! I've known him the longest!"

Ed didn't even to bother to look at her, as he helped Envy off the ground, and lead him into the boy's bathroom. As soon as they were in their, Ed lead Envy into one of the empty cubical, and roughly pushed Envy onto the toilet seat. Envy longed to yell at Ed for pushing him, but with the look in his Chibi's eyes he knew better. Envy just sat quietly, still on the toilet seat, waiting for Ed to start talking. And Ed did start talking, his eyes still clouded over with anger as he addressed Envy.

"Envy, love, who the _bloody fucking hell_ was that!" Ed shouted at Envy. Envy stared up at Ed, still stunned, but answered the best he could.

"She…..she's an ex-girlfriend"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Ed made sure the hall was clear and safe, he and Envy walked down it, hurrying to there next class. But as it would seem, they had already missed their first class, and they both couldn't be stuff to go into their second class, which had started twenty minutes ago. So, they had about thirty minutes to do whatever they wanted. Envy lead Ed off to a quiet part of the school. As soon they had turned a corner of said quiet part of the school, Envy roughly pushed Ed up against the wall, pressing his body against him and kissing him with great passion. Ed found great joy in this, and moaned back into Envy's mouth.

Envy opened his mouth, his tongue tracing Ed's lips. Ed immediately opened his mouth, allowing both tongues to dance together in a fight for dominance. Ed pressed his body back hard against Envy's, trying to tear off his shirt. Ed's hands suck under said shirt, as he traced patterns on the skin. Envy now moaned, and pressed even harder against Ed, deepening the kiss even more. But soon both boys had to breathe, so they slowly broke apart the kiss.

"So, Envy" panted Ed "What's with Winry? Tell...tell me the story about her"

Envy nodded and went into the long hard story about Winry.

"Ok, but it's a long story. It all started when I first went to her school…..I stood up in front of the class, like you do, introduced myself and sat down. Only then did I notice that some girl was staring at. That girl was Winry. I just ignored her. But her staring was annoying me to no end, so I went up to her and complain. I barely said two words to her, when she suddenly tackles me to the ground, screaming on the top of her lungs that I'm her new boyfriend. After that I tried to avoid her for safety reasons, but she keep stalking me wherever I go. I changed schools, hoping to get away from her, but it looks like she found me."

Ok, so it wasn't that long.

Ed nodded in understanding. Not like that had ever happened to him or anything, but he wanted to support Envy. Envy smiled, finally getting that off his chest. He moved his head back closer towards Ed's head, which Envy still had pinned to the wall along with the rest of Ed's body.

"So, Edo, where were we?"

Ed shivered at the use of his first name, but happily moved his head up towards Envy's, catching both there lips in a sweet kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winry sat on her desk in the lesson Math. And by god, was she angry. She struggled to get her angry inside, as she thought about little Edo-kun, or better know as the boyfriend stealer in her mind. Her pencil snapped in her hand, at the thought of what Envy and Ed could be doing right now. Everyone in the class was looking at her, scared out of their minds, as this was the sixth pencil she had broken this lesson. Even the teacher was afraid of her this moment.

Winry sat in silence all during the class. But she was busy, busy making a plan of how to break Ed. Oh and to go buy cupcakes for Envy. But mostly about how to get Ed to hate Envy. She thought up an evil plan, so evil that she started to laugh evilly out loud.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Now, this was still during the class so the rest of the class was in deep shock. The people sitting around her moved at least a foot away. And even the teacher stayed away from her. Winry, however, didn't notice any of this and just kept thinking of her evil, evil plan to hurt poor Edo-kun. The people who moved away from her could still hear some evil chuckling coming from Winry. They gave worried glances to there friends, their expressions reading _'get me away from this psycho!'_

As soon as the bell rang, the whole class quickly ran out, leaving Winry there to collect her books in silence. After she had all her books, she left the class room, stomping with each step she took. Oh yes, she was still pissed. But her evil plan made her feel a bit better, as she grinned sadistically the way to her next lesson, which just happened to be art.

She adored art; her teacher was an old family friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oooooo, what IS Winry planning? I don't even know yet, and I'm the author!**

**Eh, I hate the romance I try to write. I think it's too dry. So, if you have some ideas on how I could improve it, I'll love to know!**

**Good? Bad? How can you love Winry, that damn bitch? Please Review and tell me! Flames will be accepted, grammar and spelling checked, and sent back to the senders.**

**And yes, there is more! I wrote this little One-shot, but I think it's way too small to be it's own chapter, so I decided to stuff it on the end of this! **

**Enjoy!**

**EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**This CD case is off the hook!**

**Yes, the title has nothing to do with the story.**

**This is a very short EnvyxEd**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Envy never really ate anything. He was a homunculus, so he didn't need to. But sure, he would eat if he had to, to fool the innocent human or two. But he never ate anything if he could choose to.

But when he did eat, his favourite food was shrimp. Oh how he enjoyed shrimp. Absolutely divine. The taste was fantastic and was like nothing he had ever tasted before. It makes all the other foods in the world taste like shit.

But there was one kind of shrimp that Envy loved beyond all the rest. The Blonde shrimp. Envy couldn't get enough of the Blonde shrimp. He always makes sure that it is kept safe from harm and that no one else touches _his _shrimp. He made sure that the Blonde shrimp was just for him and him only.

Oh yes, yes, yes. The Blonde shrimp was by far his most favourite food.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And there you go. I do hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Love it? Hate it? Wish me to burn in hell? Please review and tell me**

**Til next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! Another chapter up! This one's a bit rushed, but still good. I hope, anyway. Sorry, this took ages to get up.**

**Yes, the lessons in this fic are Japanese style, but when they eat lunch it's like the American way. Hope that doesn't cause any confusion. **

**I just would like to thank, ash892 for being the first person to review my Fic! THANKS SO MUCH! So, I decided to dedicate this chapter to them! I think I already have a chapter dedicated to them, but I don't really care. But, I still haven't forgotten the people that have reviewed, thanks so much to all you guys and girls who did!**

**This chapter is dedicated to ash892. You are awesome.**

**Warnings: Boyxboy goodness (some more making out in there), swearing, bad spelling and grammar ( I was just reading another one of my fic's, there was so many mistakes!) and Winry bashing.**

**I DON'T OWN FMA! And sadly, never will.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The other two classes before lunch passed by like a breeze, as Ed and Envy managed to sneak back into class easily. Ed spent the whole two classes daydreaming about that yummy make-out session with Envy, as the teacher's tried and failed to get Ed listening to their class. Ed landed himself a Saturday detention.

But soon it was lunch and Roy finally got a chance to ask Ed where he had been. Roy grinned as he made his way over to Ed and placed a friendly arm around his shoulder, as Ed gave him that 'what the hell are you doing?' look.

"So, Edo, what were you doing to miss two of your lessons?" Rou purred playfully into Ed's ear. Ed blushed, but still eager to tell Roy everything.

"Well, it all started with this bitch named Winry. She clams to be Envy's boyfriend, when really she's just this crazy stalker. So Envy and I spent the whole first lesson hiding in the toilets, and then went to make out in some part of the school." Ed replied but then stopped dead in his tracks; they both had been walking to the lunch room. "She's standing right behind me, isn't she?" Ed asked Roy, in a whisper. Roy looked highly amused by this and looked behind him. He saw no one there.

"She isn't there. You're being so paranoid!" Roy exclaimed as he continued to walk to the lunch room.

"You would be two if that slut kicked you twice into the wall." replied Ed, catching up to Roy.

"Oooo, that would of hurt."

"Yeah it did moron!" and with that, Ed opened the doors to the lunch room. Ed and Roy both winced as the noise in the room hit them with full blast. Jocks, cheerleads, nerds and random people filled the room with their loud eating. Ed and Roy made their way to the food line, to see if there was anything eatable to, of course, eat. Ed and Roy soon found some food, and went to their table, that had Envy already sitting at it. Ed squealed loudly when he saw Envy and ran towards the table. A couple of people jumped as they heard the loud squeal. Roy just shock his head and slowly followed a running Ed to the table.

Envy, who was eating his food quietly, jumped slightly as he heard Ed's squeal. He turned around and sure enough, there was Ed. Ed smiled and sat down at the table, next to Envy, and placed the tray there too. He then began to eat and rant on about how bad Winry was. Envy nodded to Roy as he sat down, and then went back to listening to Ed.

Winry was watching everything that Ed was doing from the time he first came in with Roy. She glared hatefully across the room, as she sat away from everyone else as they were scared to go near her. Clutching her fork just a bit too tight, she dug it into the meatball surprise, lifted her fork filled with the meatball surprise to her mouth and stuffed it into here. She thought of a plan even now as she ate, a plan that will get Ed to hate Envy forever.

It was quite peaceful eating in the lunch room, apart from the noise and loud laughter. But yeah, it was still peaceful in its own way. But then some dumb little nerd had to go and destroy it all.

"FOOD FIGHT!" was the random sentence heard as it echoed through the room. Immediately, everybody jumped up and started to throw food at each other. Spaghetti, apples, meatballs, Ryou (1), sausages and other random junk was thrown into the air, as the students quickly split up into different teams. Ed, Roy and Envy even joined in the fighting with the south team. They used trays as shields, as they threw what they could find at the enemy, the north team. Winry just sat in the corner, watching all this with disgust written all over her face. Soon enough, every student was covered in food and the teachers still had yet to stop it. Ed smiled and laughed happily, as he threw something green and mushy at some random person. But alas, the student ducked and it went straight into the face of Winry the slut.

SPLAT! Was the noise as it hit Winry's face. The room went silent, as every student turned to look at Winry. Ed gulped and tried to hide behind Roy and Envy. Roy smiled and laughed lightly as this attempt to hide from the mad blonde. Even Envy smiled a little as he gladly stood in front of Ed, as Ed pressed himself against Envy's ass and placed his head against Envy's back. Envy bit this bottom lip, trying not to let the moan through and Ed wriggled around against him, therefore moving his legs, which were in his normal leather pants, against Envy's ass. Envy sighed quietly, knowing that Ed had no idea what he was doing to him.

Winry was deadly silent all through this, as she slowly brought her hand up to her face and wiped the green shit out of her eyes. She then stood up and quietly asked a question that short fear through everyone's heart.

"Who threw that?" she barely whispered, as everyone parted so there was a path from Winry to Envy and Roy, as the people pointed to them, with Ed hiding behind them both. She walked slowly through the path, heading towards the boys. Envy and Roy kept smirking at her, even when she was right in their faces. She glared hatefully at Roy, yet smiled at Envy. Envy wasn't fooled by this smile, as he knew that she was a crazed stalker. She took a deep, unneeded breathe, as she asked Roy and Envy another question. "Who the _fucking hell _throw that at me?"

Roy smirk grew wider, as he looked down at Winry.

"No one, it may of just been gravity. I don't know, but I would say it's an improvement to your face."

SLAP! Went Winry's palm of her hand against Roy's poor cheek. Immediately after the slap, about a dozen Roy Fangirls tackled Winry to the ground and started to beat her up. Roy grinned at this, as he whispered to Envy.

"Hey, hey Envy. Make like a tree and get the hell out of here."

Envy gave Roy a look as if Roy was insane, as the saying was "make like a tree and leave" but he still quietly moved towards the door, Ed still behind him, and out into the corridor. As the door slide shut, Envy and Ed were thrown into complete silence. Ed and Envy looked at each other for a bit, both grinning. Envy then took the honour of pinning Ed against the near by wall. Ed was all too happy about this, eager to get another kiss. Envy had Ed pinned by holding Ed's wrist above his own head with one hand. Envy then slowly traced one cold finger from the free hand up and down Ed's thigh. Ed shuddered at the touch; his leather pants were quite tight and could really feel that finger move. Envy smirked when he saw Ed flinch slightly, as he brought his head up to Ed's ear. He breathed into it, as he felt Ed tighten up. Envy smirked some more as he whispered in his ear.

"Mmmm…Edooo" He moaned into Ed's ear, "You make me so crazy for you. I adore the making out so much. The way you moan, begging me for more. It drives me crazy. But I want, need, more, kay? Let's see how far we can get…"

Envy then took the honour of kissing Ed on the lips. Ed smiled into the kiss, opening his mouth right away to use his tongue to make Envy moan. Envy did moan, as his and Ed's tongues battled together. Envy pressed himself against Ed, as he ran his hands up and down Ed. Ed arched to the touch, as he threw his hands around Envy's neck, pulling him closer, getting his hands tangled in Envy's wild hair. Envy then took the chance to make this just a little bit wilder. He thrust his hip against Ed's, making Ed moan with pleasure at the friction it created. He did it again, and got the equal reaction. Ed in turn moved his hand from Envy's neck and up his shirt. He used his fingers to make patterns on Envy's smooth stomach. Envy moaned again at Ed's touch, as he moved his hips against Ed's. Ed moaned at this again, grabbing Envy tighter as he tried to stay on his feet. But he was pushed against the wall pretty hard, so he had no chance of falling. Ed even couldn't help the thought of what his would feel like if it was done on a bed. Ed pulled back, needing to breathe, and placed light kisses up and done Envy's neck. He then stopped quickly, unbuttoned the first couple of buttons of Envy's shirt, then went back to kissing the neck. Ed then worked his way down, attacking Envy's chest with bites and sucking them as they bleed slightly. Envy moaned again, as he arched to Ed's touch. He moved his hips against Ed's wildly, putting pressure on parts on the legs. Ed was just about to kiss Envy again, when the bell rang.

RING RANG RING! It went, as Ed and Envy pulled apart from each other, clutching their hearts as if they would die of fright. The lunch room doors banged open as all the students filed out to go to their next class. Envy cursed when he realized what had happened. He gave a disappointed look to Ed, as he walked away to his locker, shirt still half unbuttoned and his lips swollen. Ed sighed, as he also walked to his locker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end of the day soon came, as Ed ran excited they from his class. He had a Saturday detention, so he had no need to stay any longer after school. He raced to the front of the school gates, where he usually met Envy. He saw no one at the gates, so he started to pace from one end of the gate to the next. After a couple of minutes doing this, and still no Envy showing, he began to jump up and down on when foot, then switch feet as he waved his hands around. About five seconds into this he saw Envy coming towards himself. He squealed in happiness as he ran to met Envy. Envy saw Ed coming and smirked as Ed kept running into his arms in a bond crushing hug. Envy slide his arms around Ed, and held him close to his chest. Ed smiled into Envy's chest, as Envy's sent filled his nostrils. But soon Ed pulled back, took Envy hand in his, and they both walked out of the school grounds and to Ed's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed and Envy finally got to Ed's house. Ed stood nerves at his door, as he tried to find the house keys. He opened the door, after looking in his pocket for a couple of minutes in which Envy got really impatient and ending up sticking his hand in Ed's pocket, which Ed blushed furiously at, and found the keys. So, Ed opened his door fully wide, and then turned to Envy.

"So…um… Envy, would you like to come in for a cup of…water or something?" Ed asked avoiding eye contact. Envy smirked at his cute Chibi's innocence.

"Sure, Ed, water would be good" But as both boys walked into Ed's house, they both knew that there wasn't a cool glass of water on their minds.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Envy stepped in from the front door, he saw the inside of Ed's house for the first time. It was a small looking house, with pink walls and a soft grey carpet. As Ed closed the front door behind him, he signaled for Envy to follow him to the kitchen. Ed was still a tad tense, as he was now alone with Envy.

_Alone_ with _Envy_.

But he still tried to keep his cool, as he lead a curious Envy to his kitchen. Envy looked around the house as best as he could while following Ed. He saw an ordinary looking house, with lots of room and furniture. He even saw some photo's up on the walls. One of them was a happy looking family of four. There was a blonde old looking man at the back, with a pretty lady standing in front of him. In her hands were a tiny little baby, and next to her was a bold looking boy.

'_That must be Ed's family_.' Thought Envy as he followed Ed down this huge little hall way. '_I must ask Ed about them later…._' And his thought trailed off as he entered the kitchen. It was a modern looking kitchen, nothing interesting about it. He looked around for Ed and soon found him, sitting on the bench with two glasses of water in hand. Envy snorted at this, wondering how naïve Ed could really be. Envy smirked, as he made his way to Ed as smexily as he could. Ed's eyes were fixed on Envy's, as he watched him walk towards himself. He blushed lightly as he saw the way Envy's hips were swinging side to side. Envy soon got to Ed, as he lifted himself up into the bench next to Ed. Ed placed down the two glasses of water, then full on pounced on Envy. Envy was pushed back onto the bench by the Chibi who was now attacking his lips. Envy smiled into this, as he relaxed and fought Ed for dominance. Ed moaned as he felt Envy's tongue collide with his own, he ran his hands through Envy's hair and-

DING DONG DING DONG! Went Ed's door bell, as he jumped away from Envy in fright. He cursed when he realized what it was, and went grumbling to the door.

"What!" yelled Ed as he opened the door to the person who interrupted his activities, "What the hell do yo-" Ed stopped in dead sentence, as he saw who the person standing in his door way was. It was Winry, looking innocently enough. But it didn't fool Ed, as he slammed the door in her face. He then walked away from the door, only to hear her knocking again. Ed turned back around, punched the wall, and went to open the door again. "What the fuck do you want you bitch!" He screamed into her face. Winry still kept that fake innocent look on her face.

"What, Edo-kun? I just thought I'll come over and tell you that I've given up on Envy. It was just a silly crush and he obviously doesn't like me so I have decided to get on with my life." said Winry, still trying to look innocent. Ed smirked at this, but still stood back to let her in. She smiled sweetly as Ed almost cracked up laughing. She walked through the little hall and into the kitchen. Ed followed her, closing the door behind him.

As they say, keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(1) you know, as in Ryou Bakura from Yu-Gi-Oh. I was reading this fic called Blue Eyes White Yami and it had Ryou being thrown up into the air in victory. So I just thought I'll sneak it in. Of course, it belongs to the author, Meowzy-chan. Hopefully she will not flame me by using something she wrote.**

**Ah yes, some more dry romance in there. I hope it still counts as lime, not lemon because I can't write a lemon. Properly never will. But meh, I like writing the making out scenes, they fill my need for Yaoi.**

**Good? Bad? Why did I even include Winry in all this? Please review and tell me! Flames will be accepted, grammar and spelling checked, and sent back to the senders.**

**Bye Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay, another chapter! **

**Warnings: no boyxboy goodness --: cries :--, swearing, bad angst and Winry bashing. **

**Ah, I have nothing much to say about this, except it might just be a tad random at the start. And there's some crap angst in there. But hopefully it's still good….I hope.**

**And guess what, I've got myself an editor! Yay for me! I would just like to thank DaRLinG1357 for taking up that role! Thanks so much! Also, this chapter is S-H-O-R-T, short. Almost as short as Ed, but a tad taller. Opps shouldn't pay out Ed like that. My bad!**

**I DON'T OWN FMA! Damnit people, you should know that already!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Envy sat on the kitchen bench, sipping his water as Winry walked through the door. He immediately started too chocked on the water. He was just about to yell for Ed, when said person walked through the door. Envy gave Ed a confusing look, as Ed looked grumpy and just shook his head. Winry didn't seem to notice any of this, as she was opening and poking her head into every cupboard. Envy looked at Ed confused, saying without words, 'Why the fuck is she here?' Ed sighed again and answered Envy's unasked question.

"Envy, Winry is here because she wants to become friends."

Envy snorted. "Like hell bitch!" he yelled as he chucked his glass with the water still in it at Winry. But, unfortunately, Envy's aim sucked and the glass missed Winry's head and crashed against the cupboard behind her head. Envy sat back down and pouted, while Winry just shrugged and Ed just shook his head in disappointment, and annoyance as he now had to clean up the broken glass, at Envy's aim.

_'Awkward silence was always a bitch'_ thought Ed as he stood in silence, watching Winry with strong dislike, _'I wonder what Winry is planning…it must be evil, since it's Winry…'_ but Winry's plan was soon going to reveal itself, as she breathed in deep about to tell Ed and Envy her evil idea. It was so twisted, so foul, that it struck fear into both Ed and Envy's hearts.

"SLEEPOVER!" she screamed randomly, as loud as she could, almost giving Ed and Envy heart attacks.

"NO!" both screamed back at her. She pouted in a way she and she alone thought was cute, as Ed tried not to laugh at that not cute pout. Envy did start to laugh, however. Winry did a little angry dance.

"Come on! If you say yes, you'll have my lovely company for a whole night, if you say no; I will break into your house and stay here anyway. Yay! So, I'll be right back with my stuff!" said Winry as she clapped her hands together with glee and ran from the kitchen. She ran through the hall and out the door, running as if she had caught on fire. Which Ed and Envy might think about doing to her, just to videotape it and send it into "_Funniest Home Videos_!"

Which Panic.and.Pride doesn't own.

So Ed and Envy were stuck with Winry for a whole night. Right after Winry left, Envy tried to drown himself in the sink and Ed was banging his head on the counter. Repeatedly. How will they ever survive that damn sleep over with the wicked witch herself? Will Winry's plan work? Will there be more Ed and Envy action in that way? And will Winry ever stop stalking the two boys? The answer to those questions…right now!

Maybe, maybe, yes and not a chance in hell!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So the night came and the dreaded sleepover was finally happening. Winry had returned with food, blankets and movies, which she threw on the couch. That only took five minutes, so they had about maybe two hours until it went dark.

Those were the two longest freakin' hours Ed had ever faced. In complete silence. Away from Envy.

But as soon as it turned dark, Winry threw Ed and Envy on the couch with great strength, chucked a movie into the DVD player attached to Ed's wide-screen TV and settle her self down the couch, throwing the blankets over Ed and Envy. Then she shut her big fat mouth and watched the damn movie. Ed and Envy just shrugged as they cuddled together, away from a now jealous Winry, and watched the damn movie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed, again, was in heaven. He could feel Envy breathing as he lay on the muscular chest of Envy's and watched this freakin' girly movie. His eyes even started to drop a bit, as he totally relaxed into the warmth only Envy could give him. The hands that lay at his sides moved so that they could now trace small circles and patterns on Envy's chest. Envy's breath hitched just a bit as he felt Ed's fingers through his very thin T-shirt. This would have been a lovely romantic moment, if you didn't have Winry stuffing her face full of popcorn and crying loudly. Ed sighed as he turned his attention back to the movie.

They sat in almost silence, when Winry suddenly yelled out "Hey, Ed, go get some orange juice!" Ed sighed and grumbled as he slowly pulled himself out of the comfort of Envy's chest, stood up and walked to the kitchen. Winry smiled evilly as soon as Ed was gone, and threw herself on top of Envy. Envy looked extremely surprised, but before he could yell or do anything else, he felt that bitch's lips upon his own. Sadly, he closed his eyes and kissed her back, his arms slowly wrapping themselves around Winry's fat waist.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed came out of the kitchen just when that scene started. He stood, frozen, as he watched Envy react to Winry. A small, devastated sob escaped Ed's lips as he dropped the orange juice he was holding. The sound of the glasses crashing to the floor was enough to get Envy back into his sense. His eyes snapped open and her wrenched his lips away from Winry's and looked up at the now crying Edo. Envy almost started to cry himself at the look in Ed's eyes at that very moment. Envy wanted to get up and hug, to explain to Ed that it was that bitch Winry's fault. But he found he couldn't utter a single word, as the world around Envy seemed to crumble. Only Winry seemed happy about this, and even laughed as Ed tore his eyes away from the scene in front of him and ran down the hall and out of the house. Envy then finally found his voice.

"Ed! ED! You bitch, Winry! I hate you! I _fucking_ hate you!" he screamed at Winry with all his strength as he threw her onto the ground and tore after Ed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had started to rain during the movie, so it was pouring buckets down by the time Ed ran at full speed down the house and onto the streets. He cried as he ran, ignoring the rain that soaked him to the bone in a matter of seconds. He puffed and sobbed and gasped as he ran to the only place he could go at the moment. Roy's house.

He soon found himself at the front gate, leading up to the house. He had stopped running when he arrived at the house and slowly opened the small gate. He was so tired; he almost couldn't move his feet. But somehow he made it up to the front down and rang the door bell. You could hear a pair of feet hurrying to the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Roy was awoken to the sound of the door bell. He almost fell out of bed, as he turned to his clock to read what time it was. It read one o'clock.

"Who the hell is out at this time of nig- morning!" mutter Roy to himself as he regrettably got out of bed, pulled on a jacket and hurried to the door. It was the shock of his life when he opened the door. He saw a flash of gold before he was pulled into a tight embrace. He looked down in surprise and saw Edo now clinging and crying his heart out into Roy's stomach.

"What? Ed? Buddy, are you alright!" he asked Ed. Ed shook his head as he held on tighter to the material of Roy's pajamas top. Roy looked sympathetically down at Ed, as he closed the door and let Ed inside the house with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Envy ran through the rainy night and he could not find Ed anyway. He now was also crying as he wiped the tears and rain away from his face.

"Ed! Where the hell are you?" he choked out also as he ran. "I'm sorry Ed! I'm so bloody sorry! I'm…so, so sorry" ending the sentence in barley a whisper as he fell to his knees on the side walk. He raised his head so he could look at the sad, grey sky. He moaned in distress and lowered his head so it lay on the cold, water cement of the path. "Sorry, Ed." he muttered into the cement, as he got up and went slowly back to Ed's house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winry was having a ball! Her plan had worked! She danced around the room, only stopped to hear the sound of the door shutting. She turned around, just in time to see a glass vase wiz past her and crash against the wall. She froze and saw Envy, standing there panting hard and glaring at the bitch, Winry.

"Hi…Envy! Well, I better be going now, see ya!" she said as he ran past Envy, down the hall and out the door, with random objects following her out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed left Roy's house the next morning and opened the front door to his own house. He was surprised to see the living room filled with flowers of all sorts. Roses, lilies and poppy's flooded the rooms as Ed made his way through all of them. His eyes feel to the biggest bunch of all, which just happened to have a card standing in front of it. Ed slowly made his way to the flowers, picked up the card and opened it. It read:

_I'm sorry. Please forgive me for what I did to you_

_Love you forever and a day, Envy_

More tears rolled down Ed's face, as he crumbled up the card and threw it on the ground. He then went into the kitchen, pulled out a pair of scissors and started to attack all the flowers with the scissors, cutting each and everyone to pieces. He then fell to the ground, surrounded by the destroyed flowers and cried his heart out again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Omg, poor Edo!**

**Freaking Winry, that damn bitch! Damn, I hate her!**

**Good? Bad? It was too depressing, wasn't it? Please Review and tell me! Flames will be accepted, grammar and spelling checked, and sent back to the senders!**

'**Til next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! The SEVENTH chapter! Claps for all**

**Agh! So many plot holes! Just to get some things clear. Ok, they had the sleepover on a Thursday night. Ed arrived back at his house way early in the morning. Envy had left Ed's house after placing the flowers he somehow got in the house. That should hopefully clear some things up…a bit**

**Warnings: Boyxboy goodness, swearing and…yeah. My editor is DaRLinG1357. So, if you have any complaints about the spelling or grammar, take it up with her.**

**And just to answer Mysty's** **question, Envy kissed Winry back because it was Fate who dared Destiny to play it that way. Really, I don't even know. But I guess that must be it.**

**In the story, today's Friday.**

**I DON'T OWN FMA! But that's just flipping obvious!**

**Now, on with the story!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School meant a different thing to each person. Some people liked it, some people hated it. But to Ed, school meant classes. Classes meant people. And people meant Envy.

Ed walked in a depressed state to school, happily ignoring Roy and his whining. After arriving to his house filled with flowers and destroying them all, Ed then got ready for school. But this time, he didn't spend much time on his appearance. He took a shower, got dressed and didn't even bother brushing his hair before he put it in its usual plait. Ed tuned out Roy's voice very quickly as they walked to school. He really didn't want to hear what Roy thought this morning.

Roy was so pissed. Ed wouldn't talk to him and it was driving him crazy. He didn't know anything about that night when Ed just turned up at his house, wet and crying. But he knew that it had something to do with Envy. This was obvious, because Ed wasn't ranting on about him. Roy sighed. _They must have had a fight_, thought Roy as he walked in silence to school, _dammit_ _this isn't good. My yaoi fan boy will go unfed and I will do things I will regret…oh god, I'm scared!_ Roy started to panic slightly, at knowing what will happen. He tried to calm himself down, thinking of chairs to contain his sick and wrong mind. This surprisingly worked and Roy and Ed got to school just as the late bell was ringing.

Upon hearing this, Roy and Ed started to sprint to their home room that they were already late for. They tore through the corridors, as people jumped out of the way. Luckily, the homeroom teacher was late, so they arrived at the class room the same time the teacher did. They ran into the class room, puffing and panting and took there seats. Ed immediately realized something was wrong when he looked around the classroom. He couldn't see Envy and it was killing him inside. _What had happened to him?_ Ed's mind thought, _He better be ok if he still wants certain parts on his body._ Ed took his rightful place in his seat, behind Envy. But today, the seat was taken by some other dude. The said dude, which Ed soon remembered his name as Michael Virgin, immediately went into conversation with Roy, about something that sounded like football. But Ed tuned out the conversation quickly, as he noticed how bushy Michael's curly hair was. Ed couldn't help but stare and wonder what it felt like. His thoughts were soon taken over with what Michael's hair must feel like.

He shook his head, trying to clear away that weird thought. But it didn't help and the thought just came back again, this time stronger and more urgent. He struggled with his self control. He failed. Ed couldn't help it; he just had to touch the hair. So, like in a trance, he slowly lifted his arm up, stretching his hand closer and closer to the curly blonde hair. He was so close to feeling the blonde locks, when Michael suddenly ducked. So, Ed was left there, with his hand help up and touching nothing, as he seemed to snap out of the trance. He blinked a couple of times, before quickly putting his hand down and blushing deeply. He scanned the room quickly, making sure that no one was watching him. But his luck ran out, when he realized that someone was watching him. A certain blue eyed, blonde haired, slutty person. Ed glared at that freaking bitch Winry, growing angry remembering how she killed his relationship with Envy. He couldn't stand it. He HAD to get back at the bitch. He turned his attention back to Michael and his curly hair, trying to control himself. But the bell just rang, signalling the end of home room. Ed sighed gratefully, and walked right out of the room and to what was happening in the corridor, just outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Envy was so depressed. And pissed. But mostly depressed. Ed wouldn't talk to him, acknowledge his presences or even look at him. And it was because of that freaking sleepover and that freaking bitch! Envy was feeling so pissed, as he punched his fist into his freaking locker at school. His eyes were glazed over with anger as he imagined that freaking fat bitch. He punched his fist into the locker again. _Bam_ went the locker as it started to dent when Envy brought his fist back again and punched it hard back into his locker. He kept this up until his locker was bent beyond compare. He flinched slightly at the damage he caused, thinking over what the principle would think of this. So, he did what any smart person would do and got the hell out of there. He jogged down the opposite way from his locker and his home room, hoping that no one saw him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed walked right into a mob of people, watching the principle yell at someone. Ed was in a position where he couldn't see who the person was, so he pushed his way through the crowd. After elbowing a couple of people in the ribs and stepping on some toes, Ed found himself in the front row. He couldn't help it when his breath hitched when he saw who it was. It was the heart breaker himself, Envy. Ed lowered his head slightly and continued to watch Envy. Envy looked quite calm when the principle yelled at him, which didn't surprise Ed that much. He knew that Envy could be calm and cool in any situation.

"Your locker Envy! What the hell happen to your locker!" The principle practically screamed at Envy. But Envy just remained cool, with his arms folded across his chest. He even returned the glare the principle sent at him.

"I don't know." He answered simply. The principle's face quickly become redder with anger.

"That's it Envy! This is outrageous! If you weren't destroying your locker, then where the hell were you? Give me a good enough reason and you won't get suspended!" The principle yelled at Envy. Envy was about to weakly reply, when another voice stepped in.

"I was-"

"He was with me. We were walking to school together." said the voice of Ed as he stepped forward, out of the crowd that had formed to watch this. The principle turned his sharp eyes to Ed.

"Really…an unlikely story! Can any one prove that Envy was walking with Ed to school?" giggled the principle, thinking that he had already won.

"I can confirm it! Envy was walking with Ed. I was there also." Said Roy Mustang, also taking his place next to Ed. Ed gave a quick grateful smile to Roy, then turned back to glare at the principle who had tried to suspend Envy. The principle sighed.

"Fine, fine. I won't suspend Envy. But be warned! The next time you get out of line, I will be there! Now, everyone get off to their first lesson! GO!"

Ed smirked in trumpet, before turning away from Envy. Ed really wasn't ready to talk to Envy. But he knew the longer he put it off, the more it would hurt. He walked a couple of steps before he realized what his first lesson was. He swore loudly, since his first lesson was art.

With that freaking art teacher.

Ed groaned mentally as he walked slowly to his class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Elric! You're late! Detention!" was the first thing the art teacher, Miss Rodman yelled at Ed as he walked slowly through the door. He looked up at the clock, and saw that he was really five minutes early. But he knew it was useless to talk back to the teacher, so he just nodded and took his seat. Miss Rodman then continued on with her speech about colour.

"So, light makes colour and shit. Without the sun, everything would be back, now but-" Miss Rodman was cut off by her classroom door opening again and Envy walking through.

"Sorry I'm late, Miss. It won't happen again" Envy smiled cheekily at the teacher. Miss Rodman just nodded and pointed to an empty seat next to that guy named Michael.

"That's alright Envy; just don't let it happen again. Now, light…"

Ed sighed and placed his head in his hands. _Damn that teacher,_ Ed thought, _why must she only pick on me. AND I've got a detention. This just isn't my day._ Ed spent the rest of the lesson ignoring the teacher and with this head still in his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Art had ended, Envy had cornered Ed on his own, gripped his hand tightly and dragged him off to the boy's bathroom. Ed meeped at this, but let Envy drag him anyway. But really, he was secretly happy that he had Envy's hand in his own. But he disguised this feeling with a mask of fake anger, as Envy glared at the male student that had just slipped into the bathroom before next lesson. He quickly ran out of the bathroom as soon as Envy moved away from the door and pushed Ed into an open cubicle. He then followed Ed in there and turned around to lock the door. He turned back to face Ed, about to ask him why he lied to the principle, when he looked him in the eyes. Envy lost his voice, as he stared into the golden eyes that could only belong to Ed. Everything he was about to say, left his mind as he bent his head down and kissed Ed.

Ed gasped, not actually expecting a kiss, but still happily returned it. He pushed back against Envy, wrapping his hands around Envy's neck and running his fingers through Envy's hair. Envy almost purred at the way Ed was playing with his hair. Envy pushed Ed back roughly into the wall next to the toilet, surprised that Ed could fit into that small space. Envy placed one leg on the toilet, so he could more comfortable when he opened his mouth, running his tongue sloppily around Ed's mouth. Ed moaned at the contact and spark, of what seemed to be electric, Envy's tongue created and opened his mouth to let Envy in. But one Envy touch his tongue with Ed's own, Ed's eyes, which had closed when they had first started kissing, snapped open. He remembered what Envy had done to him and by god; just one amazing, lovely kiss wasn't going to make it better, even if Envy was drop dead smexy when he was left panting with the confused look on this face.

"Envy…sorry, Envy. I just can't. You really hurt me, and kissing me isn't going to make it better. Sorry, I just can't forgive you yet. I'm sorry, but I'm going to be late for my second lesson now." Ed said with a sad smile on his face. He pushed past Envy, with difficulty, opened the door and ran out of the bathroom. Envy was left in the cubicle alone, wishing Ed was back with him. He sighed and slowly left the bathroom as well. He didn't really feel like going through the rest of the school day, especially not after that little episode back in the bathroom. He made his way out of the school, and slowly to Ed's house. He WAS going to get Ed to forgive him, no matter what.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Short, yes I know and I am so sorry about that.**

**It's funny with Ed trying to touch that guy's curly hair because I did the same thing today. Seriously, it was like that! It was so embarrassing because I couldn't control it either…But I did get to touch it and I was happy **

**Good? Bad? Do I have to write longer chapters? Please review and tell me! Flames will be accepted, grammar and spelling checked, and sent back to the senders.**

**Til next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ah yes, the long awaited 8th chapter! Omg, I am so having trouble with this story! I can seem to write anything worth something! So I do my best to give you this logn awaited chapter, which just so happens to be extremely short. Sorry, Gomen, Sorry**

**Warnings: Boyxboy goodness, OOC and swearing. I'm also introducing a new paring. That's right, it's a Greed x Envy! But oh don't worry, Ed will get Envy back! Hopefully, anyway! Muhahahahah!**

**Anyway, no to this stupid short chapter! Enjoy, enjoy!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed didn't go home after school ended. He decided to stay at school to play some basketball for a while. And he didn't want to go home to a house full of flowers again.

So, he sent Roy to his house instead. But don't worry; Roy had a super idea that will work in getting Ed back together with Envy!

Roy sighed as he walked through the already opened door and found Envy sitting on the kitchen bench.

"Envy, Ed still won't like it if you sit on his bench, where he cooks his meals."

"But, then, what can I do?" asked Envy, sounding very desperate. Roy smiled.

"Well, you can try to make him jealous…"

Yeah, Roy's idea wasn't that super.

"How?"

"Easy, you can date someone else" Roy said. That sentence rang in the hall of awhile, as Envy considered that idea.

"Yeah, but who will I date?"

"Me." Roy said. Envy took a step away from Roy, disgusted. Envy was about to run away, screaming rape at the top of his lungs, when Roy started laughing.

"Sorry, Envy, I just had to see your reaction to that! And let me tell you, it was priceless! No, you should NOT date me.

"Then who?

"Greed."

"Who the fuck is Greed?"

"Duh, he's like your double. But with really cool sunglasses. Well, whatever, I better be going back to school to tell E- to tell the teachers that I won't eat green eggs and ham!" and after that cool save, Roy ran back out of Ed's house and back towards the school. As Ed made Roy promise not to tell Envy that he had sent Roy to his house.

Envy was left alone in Ed's house, pondering some more on this thought. Make Ed jealous by dating some other guy? Sure, why not! Envy didn't see any thing wrong with _that _idea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed got to school the next morning fifteen minutes late, walked into his home room and saw something that will scar him for the rest of his life.

He saw Roy and Envy making out…

...No, sorry, my bad. He saw Roy and Havoc making out…

…Ha! Havoc isn't even IN this story. No, what he saw was Roy in drag.

Ed let out a loud scream at what he saw Roy wearing. Roy was dressed in nothing but a bra and shorts. He even had makeup on and walking around in high heals. Ed screamed and screamed for what seemed like forever to his class mates. Ed screamed until he couldn't scream anymore.

No, seriously. Ed had lost his voice.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sorry, Ed! I was dressing up because it was for a drama play! Gees, I didn't even know you could have screamed for that long! Sorry Ed, but it's your own fault you lost your voice!" Roy desperately tried to convince a mighty pissed off Ed, as both boys left their home room to go to their first lesson, Home Ec.

Since Ed had lost his voice, all he could do was wave his arms around madly and move his mouth up and down, trying to speak but with no sound coming out. It would have looked hilarious to anybody who was watching Ed, having a spaz without any sound.

When they arrived at Home Ec., Roy had to explain to the teacher why Ed couldn't speak. The little miss bitchy teacher just nodded, and went on about the practical lesson they were about to do. She handed out the sheets with what they were going to make and the method to make whatever. Today they were making Apple Cinnamon Muffins. Some advanced cooking class they were! The teacher also told them that they could pick their partners today.

Ed sighed, as he was saw Envy was going to approach him and ask to be his partner. He mental braced himself for the confrontation, when he heard something that shocked his heart.

"Hey, Greed, do you want to be partners with me?" said the high pitch voice that could only belong to Envy, as Ed gasped and turned around to see Envy walking away with Greed. Ed's blood started to boil, as jealousy swept through his veins, when he saw HIS boyfriend go off with some other guy. At first, Ed started to make plan on how to kill Greed and not get caught. The he realized that he couldn't afford to buy a steam roller AND a flamethrower, so he just sat down and sulked. The teacher saw Ed sitting down, so she went to go tell Ed off for being a lazy ass.

"Ed! Get you ass cooking now! Hurry, and go join Russell! Come one, Come on!" the teacher practically screamed into Ed's face. Ed looked stunned for a couple of seconds, before unhappily obeying the teacher's commands. He got up off his ass, and found Russell in the kitchen next to Envy's. And Greed. Ed would have screamed, but since he lost his voice this wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"Ed! Hey, hey Ed! Over here Ed! Ed! Ed! I'm here Ed! Ed! Ed!" Russell called out to Ed, as Ed made his was slowly to Russell. "Why don't you answer me Ed? What have I done to make you mad! Ed! Ed! Ed! Why aren't you talking to me Ed! Oh yeah, I forgot. Because you lost your fucking voice! Ha ha ha ha! Sucks to be you!" finished up Russell. Ed growled and sighed. This was going to be the longest Home Ec. Lesson ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Omg, that was HORRIBLE! Short and pathetic. That's all I can say about this chapter. This has to be the shortest chapter I have wrote for a while. I'm sorry, but I've been putting all my effort in my new story.**

**If anyone has any ideas of for the next chapter, please tell me. I really need all the help I can get!**

**Good? Bad? Pathetic? Please Review and tell me!** **Flames will be now given to my editor, who will grammar and spell check them and maybe add** **sentence or two, and send them back to me so I can then send them back to the senders. But, instead of putting me through that hard process, you can just not flame.**

**Sorry, I'll try harder next time!**

**---- Editor's Note**

**Note from everyone's favorite person, THE EDITOR!**

**Yay, everyone, congratulate Panic for FINALLY updating this one. And since she updated it, I COMMAND THOU TO REVIEW! Seriously, do you realize how long I waited for this chapter? Make everyone happier and review. Seriously.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Short, random and weird. The three things that make up a great chapter!**

**Ha ha ha ha no, sorry. It's not a great chapter. It's just extremely random.**

**Warnings: Boyxboy goodness, OOC and swearing. **

**I don't own FMA but I do own…ok, so I don't own anything worth writing about. Whatever and talk to the hand!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

We left our favourite shrimp in Home Ec. class. With one hundred percent accuracy, we can say that he burnt the muffins he was supposed to be making.

But enough about that, because next class he had PE. That sucks because his PE class included the two people he hated most in the world, starting today.

Winry the slut and Greed the man whore.

Ed was feeling very creative when he thought up those names.

So, in PE, they were supposed to be doing volleyball. But the normal PE teacher was away, so the Sub. Teacher made them play Dodgeball with a twist.

Dodgeball. With volleyballs.

First off, what does throwing balls at each other have to do with the sport volleyball?

Second, do you know how much it hurts to get hit by one of those things? A lot, let me tell you that! But the coach's word was final and thus started the game!

Towards the end of the lesson, and many bruised students later, Ed got hit in the face with one of the balls. With the force of the ball, Ed fell over. He grumbled as he stood up, clutching his now injured head. He glared at the poor jerk who through the volleyball at his head.

"Who threw that?" Ed yelled and it echoed through the entire gym. Everyone froze and pointed to the person who threw it. What a class of backstabbers. It turned out to be some poor kid whose name Ed didn't even know. Before Ed could chuck the volleyball back at that kid, the coach spoke up again.

"Elric, shut up."

And with that encouraging sentence, the bell rang. Well, nothing else happened in Ed's classes just some more random stuff, fat boys having huge amounts of kinky sex and more learning. So we'll just skip to the end of the day, shall we?

Oh we shall. We shall indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ed walked out of the school, ready to get home and play playstation, as the name suggests, like any normal child with huge amounts of cash would do. However, this plan failed with the helps of Roy.

Is 'helps' even a word? I don't know, but by hell it is now!

"Hey, come on Ed! We're going to a gig!" said Roy, running up and tackling Ed to the ground. Ed grumbled, as he threw Roy off him and stood up. He became to walk away again.

"Hey Ed! Just say no if you don't want to go!" shouted Roy, as he caught up with Ed. Ed tried to say no, but failed since his voice sucks, he couldn't. "Great, lets go now!" and with that Roy kidnapped Ed and pulled him into this van and told the person who was driving to "Hit the gas!" and they were off to see this gig.

The music coming from the band on stage was extremely loud TO THE MAX! It almost made Ed deaf, while Roy and his friends jumped for joy. They showed the guy at the front their tickets and were let into the chaos of a bunch of emos dancing.

Ed was bored. All the music did to him was give him a huge headache and all the dancing punks and the non-jumping emos around him were discouraging for some apparent reason. But Ed soon saw Envy in the crowds that weren't jumping. When Ed first saw him, he stood frozen for a couple of seconds. But he soon got over that and made his way to where Envy was standing. But just like at the dance, Envy turned around and walked into the punks dancing.

Ed tired to yell at Envy, to get Envy to notice him. But he failed, as Ed remember that he hadn't gotten his voice back yet. So he had to use a more physical tactic.

So Ed, doing what any other normal human would have done in that situation, tackled Envy to the ground.

This wasn't such a good idea, since they were now getting stepped on by all these screaming punk fans. Ed didn't really think that through at _all_. So after a couple of painful moments and awkward situations, Ed and Envy managed to get off the ground. Envy still didn't know who had tackled him to the ground and he just turned around to yell at the person. Little did he know that when he turned around he was faced with large, beautiful golden eyes. Envy stood stunned, as Ed tried to explain himself. But failed, as Envy can't read lips.

Soon enough, Ed realized by Envy's face expression the he couldn't understand what Ed was trying to say. So Ed sighed, grabbed Envy's arms and dragged him away from the loud music and out of the gig.

The loud thumping music dimmed as Ed dragged Envy out onto the streets and down a near by alley. Ed pretty much threw Envy against the wall and started to explain again.

_Damnit, I want you back! Please I miss you and it's only been one day_, Ed tried to explain to Envy. But since he saw Roy in drag, this didn't work at all. Envy just stared at Ed, a surprised expression on his face. He watched the mute Chibi try to explain the situation with sign language.

"I know! Your name is Ariel! (**_1_**)" shouted Envy unexpectedly. Ed stopped his said attempts of sign language and just stared at Envy with a what-the-hell expression on his face. Envy just shrugged and Ed started up the sign language again.

Many more minutes passed and Ed still hadn't gotten any way where with Envy. Ed screamed silently in frustration. Envy was about to leave, when Ed tackle Envy to the ground again. Envy was about to yell at Ed, as he hit the cement ground extremely hard, when the Chibi pressed his lips against Envy's in a hurried and desperate kiss.

Envy would have gasped, if not for the fact that he was winded from Ed jumping on him. Envy tried to get his breath back, but he couldn't really breathe when his mouth was doing other things. In a last attempt to get some air into his lungs, he pushed Ed's amazing lips away from his own mouth.

Envy gulped in huge breathes of air as soon as Ed's mouth had disconnected itself from Envy. Ed looked broken hearted, as he made that tempt to get off Envy. He had just poured out his heart again, Damnit! But before Ed could get up, strong thin arms wrapped themselves around Ed's thin waist and brought him back down quickly. Ed meeped, surprised at the sudden movement. As his head fell on Envy's chest, he couldn't help but blush at the body heat he felt coming from Envy's body. Ed closed his eyes and just relaxed fully against the heavily rising chest that belonged to Envy.

Envy had finally gotten his breath back, but really didn't want to disturb the Chibi on this chest. Ed looked so beautiful just lying there. But since it's Envy and I don't want to go any more OOC then I already have to, Envy just had to destroy it. So Envy lifted up a totally surprised Ed's head and brought him into another kiss, this time a little bit more passionately.

Ed almost squealed in joy, as the sensations only Envy could give him returned. Boy, did Ed miss Envy. Though it was only a couple of days. Not even that. But never mistake the power of love when it comes down to gay sex. It's magical.

Little did the new couple know, Winry the slut was watching them from afar. Well, from behind that dirty rubbish bin in the back corner. Not the most thrilling spot to spy from, but Winry sucks. End of discussion. Winry swore loudly when she saw what Ed and Envy were doing.

"Damnit! Foiled again! But I swear, I will get Envy!" said Winry, before running off dramatically into the busy streets and got hit by a car. But, this isn't a perfect universe so Winry didn't die. It's just like Pokemon. They fall off a cliff and they survive it. They didn't even break any bones or anything! It's that kind of thing that makes you go 'What the hell?' to cartoons. But no offense towards Pokemon. I love that show. Nothing but love from the authoress!

But anyway, after a couple more magical moments between Ed and Envy, they went back into the gig and danced the night away to love songs.

No, no I'm sorry that didn't really happen. Instead, Ed and Envy went back to Ed's place for a little 'fun'

What a happy ending!

Those bitches should treasure it while it lasts. Mwuhahaha!

Oh just ignore me, I've lost my mind again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_1_** – **Sorry, I was watching the little mermaid while I was writing this!**

**Sorry, I think the kissing scene between Ed and Envy was crap. I haven't written any kissing scenes for a while and I'm really rusty. My bad.**

**Ah, it's gets a tad random towards the ending there, my bad. Oh yeah, it was suppose to be Envy x Greed, but that didn't really work, did it now? I bet you're like "What the fuck? There was no Envy x Greed in that at all" and I'll be right behind you saying the same thing. I would have put Greed and Envy making out in there somewhere, but I couldn't find a spot I could fit them in. I don't know, I only write the damn story. So whatever, you got your Edvy back and I promise they'll be more making out in the future chapters! But no sex scenes, I don't want any in this story, But by god there will be lots of loving kissing scenes. Awesome! **

**Good? Bad? Should I jump off a cliff? Please review and tell me! Now, I want all you guys who are reading this to go read my other story 'Why It's Not Good to Mix Magic with Fullmetal' and review it please. I need 2 more reviews before I can post the other chapter! **

------Editor's note

Yes, precisely so review. I mean, I love being the editor because I get to read it before anyone else on FFnet does but that perk is pretty much useless if she doesn't even bother typing the story and sending it to me! Which she won't unless she gets more reviews therefore review. Please? Ed might have lost his voice but I've lost my hearing and the only way to get it back is for you people out there to review! mutters damn pep assemblies mutters


End file.
